


Moving Forward

by Tilly_George



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foster Care, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_George/pseuds/Tilly_George
Summary: When Lily Evans was 9 years old, her entire world fell apart.  Years later, she is still learning how to move forward from the events of her past.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

When Lily Evans was 9 years old, her entire world fell apart. They were driving home from a scholarship interview with a prestigious girls school that her teacher had recommended her for. Her parents were so proud when she received the letter inviting her to the interview, so proud of their clever Lils. They were almost home, a left off the main road, a right, another right and then left into their driveway. 

The crash came out of nowhere. One minute they were stopped at the traffic lights, the next, they were being shunted backwards, sideways, pushed by the force of the oncoming car. Rose Evans was screaming. David Evans was silent. Lily was sobbing. As suddenly as it started the movement of the car stopped. Rose was still screaming, only this time she was screaming her husbands name, over and over again. David wasn’t responding, his head was slumped forward onto his chest. People were surrounding the car, hands grabbed at Lily, dragged her from the backseat. She was still sobbing, calling for her mother and father. She heard the vague sound of sirens in the distance, getting closer and closer. A young woman in a paramedic uniform sitting beside her, checking her over, treating her injuries. Other paramedics surrounded the car, firefighters were cutting the car apart, desperately trying to free her parents from the wreckage. 

Lily doesn’t remember much after that. She remembers being driven in the back of an ambulance. Waking in a hospital bed, a plaster cast heavy on her left arm, various bandaged swathing other body parts. Screaming for her mum, for her dad, her sister. She remembered the funeral. Someone dressing her into a new dress and stiff shoes. She remembered the bitter loneliness, the intense pain of wanting her parents, but not being able to hold them. Her sister, Tuney, leaving a room with a snear on her face any time Lily entered it. 

The day after the funeral is her clearest memory of that time. A team of social workers picking her and Petunia up from their temporary foster care placement and taking them back to the house to pack up their things. The house, she was told, would be left as it was until her uncle Michael, who wasn’t actually her uncle at all, but her fathers best friend, was able to take care of everything. Lily and Petunia would be going to separate foster homes, unfortunately there was no placement that could take them both at the present moment. At 15, Petunia was being taken to a residential care facility, whilst Lily was going to stay with a family named the Snape’s who had a son around her own age. Lily cried when they told her that she wasn’t going to be with Tuney, whilst Petunia spat that she was glad she wouldn’t have to live another minute with the little freak who had killed their parents. Lily cried harder as she was helped into the backseat of the social workers car, calling out for Petunia, yelling that she was sorry she killed her parents, and that she wasn’t a freak, and please, please Tuney, I’m sorry, don’t leave me Tuney, please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years later after the events of the prologue...

Remus was torn from sleep by the sound of his phone blasting out an instrumental version of the Smashing Pumpkins song Lily (My one and only). He answered the phone with one hand, not needing to check the caller ID, whilst attempting to manoeuvre the small, warm body of his son off his lap so he could stand up. “Hey Lils, whats up?” 

At first Lily didn’t answer, but after all these years his well-trained ear could hear the quickness of her breathe that he knew indicated she was having a panic attack. “Lil, focus on my voice ok, just breathe, nice and slow ok, in and out, just keep breathing ok love” Remus struggled to keep the slight edge of panic out of his own voice. It had been so long since she had had a panic attack, and he was hoping against hope that it didn’t mean what he thought it meant.

A few moments passed, and Lily was able to calm herself enough to start talking. “He’s here, I was about to leave, and he walked in and spotted me, and I panicked and ran, and I’m locked in a bathroom and I just can’t Rem, I just can’t and I’m sorry and I don’t know what to do”

“Where are you love?” Remus asked her “Are you still at the restaurant, or did you move on?”

“We went to a bar just near the restaurant” 

“Is there anyone else there still? Do you know the name of the bar?”

“No, they all left. I left my jacket so I went back for it. I think its Expecto Patronum or something like that” Lily’s voice was shaking again by now, and Remus was desperately trying to figure out what to do.

“Ok, I’m not hanging up, but you’ll have to bear with me for a minute while I make a quick call ok love. I’m just going to hand the phone to Andie for a second ok, talk to her if you need something”

“Ok” 

A few moments passed, during which Lily could hear Remus talking quietly in the background. “Lils” he said, taking his phone back from Andromeda “Sirius and his brother are on their way. They were at their parents house, they will be with you in about 10 minutes. Will that be ok, it will take me to long to come myself”

“Yes, that’s ok” Lily mumbled into her phone “But don’t leave me, please. Please stay with me until they get here”

“Always love”

They chatted about nonsense while they waited, or more to the point, Remus chatted, while Lily mostly sat trying to compose herself as best she could, knowing it was largely a useless mission. Eventually Remus told her that they were there, and a few seconds later she heard a knock on the door, and a familiar voice call her name. She reached up to unlock the door, but stayed slumped on the floor, feeling like she had no energy to force herself into a standing position. Sirius knelt beside her and took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Alright Lily” he asked. Lily nodded. She didn’t know Sirius all that well yet, despite the fact that he and Remus had been dating for almost a year now, but she did know that in this moment she could trust him, and that was good enough. Sirius rose to his feet again, and gently took her phone from her other hand, handing it off to someone who Lily could only assume was his brother, although she noted, they looked nothing alike. Taking hold of both hands now, he gently pulled her to her feet, and slung an arm around her waist to support her. 

Together, they walked from the bathroom towards the exit, while Sirius’ brother stooped to pick up the rest of her discarded things from the floor before following them out. Lily kept her head down as they walked, not knowing if he was still here, and not wanting to spot him if he was. They were almost at the door when she heard that voice call her name, and she froze like a deer in the headlights. She closed her eyes, and she could feel the panic rising in her bones once again. Sirius, thankfully, didn’t stop walking, right up until he stepped right in front of them, blocking the way.

“Its been a long time Lil, how are you doing?” he asked, reaching out a hand to touch her arm.

“Leave me alone Severus” Lily said, pulling her arm away, embarrassed to feel tears prickling in her eyes. 

Severus closed the small gap between them and attempted to kiss her, to wrap his arm around her waist. Before Lily could react, she felt Sirius’ brother push himself between herself and Severus, pushing Severus back forcefully. “Mate, you need to back off” he said in a low, threatening voice “She’s clearly not interested”

“You’re the one who needs to back off, Lily and I are old friends, just looking to catch up” Severus snapped back, as he pushed back.

“James” Sirius said gesturing his head towards Lily, who was now crying and venturing into panic attack territory once again as his brother turned to look at him “just leave it and lets get out of here” James took one look at Lily’s face and nodded his agreeance, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and helping Sirius push her past Severus, the pair of them leading Lily towards the car. Severus followed close behind, attempting to talk to Lily all the way. James held his mouth close to her ear as they walked, whispering to her to ignore Severus, and to concentrate on his voice, and they were almost there, and she was doing so well. Sirius stuck his hand into his pocket and pressed the button to unlock the car, letting his arm fall from Lily and ducking around to the drivers seat, while James bundled into the rear, taking great pleasure into shutting the door in Severus’ face as Sirius pulled out of the spot. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes, Lily wiping her eyes with the tissues James kept handing her from the centre console. 

“Lily” Sirius finally spoke “we were thinking we should take you back to our parents, and Moony agrees. We don’t want you to be along tonight”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose like that, I’ll be fine at home. Honest, I’m feeling much better already”

James snorted “It definitely wouldn’t be an imposition. Mum lives for stuff like this”

“What, girls who have meltdowns in the loo and can’t control their anxiety levels?”

“Nothing like that. She lives for people. She loves them. Collects them. That’s how I ended up with that git for a brother” James says, indicating Sirius with a wave of his hand. “Got kicked out of his house when we were 16, we’ve been best mates forever, he came around cause he had nowhere else to go and Mum scooped him up and next minute, I’m no longer the favourite child. And besides that, she is actually a psychologist, she’d be happy to chat with you about things if you wanted to”

“Are you sure” Lily asks. She really doesn’t want to be alone, but hates the idea of inflicting herself on strangers. 

“Definitely” James answers.

A few minutes later Sirius pulls into the driveway of a rather impressive house. Before the car even stops, Lily notices the front door opening, and an older lady in a pair of pyjamas rushes out to meet them. They all climb out of the car, and Sirius takes Lily by the hand and starts leading her inside. The older lady takes Lily’s other arm, and with James bringing up the rear they enter the house. Lily is directed to a plush sofa, which she sinks wearily into. Now that the adrenalin is fading she realises she is tired. So tired. Moments later a cup of hot tea is pressed into her hand, and the lady, who introduces herself as ‘Euphemia, but please, dear, call me Mia’ sits next to her, and Lily notices that James and Sirius are nowhere to be seen. They sit in a comfortable silence, sipping their tea, until eventually Euphemia asks Lily if she is ready to talk about what happened.

Lily, who has never wanted to talk to any of the people she has been taken to over the years is amazed at how freely the words suddenly start pouring out of her. She talks solidly for 15 minutes, starting with the accident, through her time in foster care, the incident, her issues with Petunia, everything. Euphemia sits, listening quietly, holding her hand, and when Lily finally runs out of words, scoops the girl into a bone crushing hug. 

“Lily, Remus is on the phone. He wants to know if you can talk”. Sirius asks her as he walks back into the room with James. She nods in agreeance, and Sirius hands her his phone.

“Hey Love, how are you feeling?

“Hey Remi. I’m ok. Really I am. Feeling like a bit of a twat for worrying you and putting everyone out like this though”

“What’s the number one rule Lils?”

“We don’t apologise for things we can’t control, up to and including bodily functions and panic attacks”

“Good, and don’t you forget it. You could never be a bother. To me or anyone else. Are you ok with staying with the Potters tonight? I can come home if you need me”

“It’s fine Remi, Teddy has been looking forward to this trip for ages, don’t cut it short on my behalf. I’m being taken care of, and I’ll be fine to go home in the morning”

“Are you sure” Remus asks, well used to Lily’s habit of trying to downplay everything, and never wanting to be a burden on anyone.

“I’m sure. I’ll see you when you get home. Give Teds a kiss for me ok. Love you”

“Goodnight Lils, love you too. Now, can you quickly pop me on speaker for just a quick second before you hang up?”. Lily does as she is asked, and Remus speaks to the room at large. “Night everyone. And FYI, there is exactly 1 person in this world who can get away with calling me Remi, and that person is neither you Sirius, or James for that matter. Understood?” 

“Goodnight Remi” James and Sirius chorus together, in that exact sing song term more commonly associated with a room full of first graders, and then the line goes dead.

They spend the next hour or so sitting companionably in the living room, Sirius, James and Euphemia chatting away about stuff and nonsense, and Lily dozes off, exhausted by the events of her evening. When she drops her (thankfully empty) tea cup onto her lap Euphemia helps her to the guest bedroom, calling over her shoulder for the boys to find something suitable for Lily to wear to bed. In the bathroom Lily is handed a set of towels and a spare toothbrush and instructed to use anything she fancies before bustling out. Euphemia Potter, Lily decides, is a whirlwind. 

Lily showers, relishing the feeling of the hot water sliding over her body and the amazing smelling toiletries she finds in the niche cut out. Rinsing her hair one final time she steps out of the shower, wraps herself in the softest towels she has ever come across in her life and brushes her teeth. There is a soft knock at the door, and when she cracks it open slightly James sheepishly hands her a pair of pyjama pants and tshirt, both of which she assumes must belong to him. She dresses and towels off her hair, before leaving the bathroom and heading for the bedroom, feeling like she couldn’t possibly go on anther minute, and falls asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate, hate, hate writing dialogue. Characters never bloody do what they are told, and I apologise in advance for how crappy this is, but thank you for pushing through and reading anyway. You are all amazing, and I really do appreciate the time you have taken to do so


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.much.fluff in this chapter. 
> 
> There is some texting in this chapter. James is bold, Lily is italic. 
> 
> This chapter mentions maternal death (in childbirth). This may be triggering for some readers.

The sun had barely risen when James burst into Sirius’ bedroom and flopped himself dramatically across the bed the next morning.  Sirius, who had never been a morning person muttered a ‘fuck the hell off Prongs’ and rolled over and began snoring again. 

“But Pads” James whined “its important.  I’m in love and I need to know everything about Lily like now, before breakfast, because I need to dazzle her before she realises she is way out of my league.”

Sirius laughed as he sat up.  He should have put money on this happening.  James had a thing for red heads.  “Honestly, I don’t know much at all.  I see her most times when I’m at Rem’s place, and we make small talk, but she never comes out with us, mostly volunteers to stay home to baby sit Teddy so we can go out.  And no, before you ask, she isn’t dating anyone.  I’m pretty sure something happened at some stage, Rem has hinted at as much, but it isn’t his story, so I didn’t press it.  As I said, she mostly stays home.  I like her, she can be a bit stuffy at first, but she’s funny as hell once you crack her exterior.  Speaks sarcasm like it’s a second language.”

“What about last night?  Do you know anything about what was going on, or who that guy was” James asked, stretching out on the bed beside his brother

“Nah, sorry mate, all Remus said was that she needed picking up, and that it was a panic attack and to be gentle with her, but that’s about it.”

They chatted back and forth a little more, until Sirius dropped of back to sleep, while James laid staring at the ceiling imagining what it would be like to take Lily in his arms and kiss her.

 

  ******************************************************************************************************

 

Lily woke to the muffled sounds of voices chattering away and groaned, flashes of the previous night flooding her memory.  Seeing Severus again, very unexpectedly, calling Remus in a panic attack from the floor of a filthy public toilet, his boyfriend and brother coming to rescue her.  Them bringing her back to their parents place where she ugly cried all over their mother.  How bloody embarrassing, she thought with a groan, she’d never be able to face any of them again, yet here she was, trapped in their guest bedroom with no idea where she even was, let alone how to find the nearest train station to get her home again.

 

After a few minutes that felt like hours she managed to talk herself into getting up, planning to find Sirius and ask him the address so she could call a taxi.  She quickly redressed herself into last nights discarded clothes, finger combed her long red curls into a messy bun on top of her head and remade the bed, before grabbing her handbag, phone and headed downstairs towards the voices.  She had barely even made it through the doorway when Euphemia had her scooped into a hug with a way, way to chirpy for 8am on a Sunday ‘Good Morning Lily dear, how did you sleep, would you like coffee?  Some breakfast?  Monty’s about to make bacon and eggs, or there is toast, cereal, fruit and yoghurt.  Come, come, take a seat love, we’ll get you sorted out, don’t worry about a thing’.  Yes, Lily thought, definitely a whirlwind, sitting on the proffered bar stool at the island bench and taking the cup of coffee she was handed.  She contemplated protesting and leaving quietly as was her plan, but she got the very distinct impression that Euphemia would not allow that to happen on her watch.

 

Lily sipped at her coffee quietly while Euphemia bustled around the kitchen until an older man entered the kitchen about 10 minutes later, shopping bags in hand which he promptly dumped on the bench before turning to Lily and holding out his hand to her.

“And you must be the lovely Lily I’ve heard so much about this morning.  Monty Potter, it’s a pleasure to have you with us for breakfast”

Lily put her mug down and shook Monty’s hand “It’s nice to meet you Mr Potter, thank you for letting me spend the night, and for breakfast”

“Oh piffle, it’s Monty love, Mr Potter is my father.  Now, how do you like your eggs?”

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

The next day, Lily was tucked up on the couch half heartedly watching a movie on TV waiting for Remus and Teddy to get home when she found herself daydreaming about James Potter.  She couldn’t remember the last time a boy had sparked her interest quite like James had, in fact, thinking back, had there ever really been a boy who had?  She’d definitely harboured crushes in her teens, but that had fallen by the wayside in the aftermath of the Severus incident.  Naturally she had had crushes on various guys over the years, but she had never been able to picture herself kissing any of them, let alone dating them, or having a sexual relationship with them, yet she could picture doing all of those things, quite vividly with the tall, fit, scruffy haired man that had come to her rescue the previous night.  She was just beginning to wonder what his naked abdomen would feel like under her hands when the front door was flung open and Teddy threw himself at her lap in a blur.

“Aunty Lil, Aunty Lil, I missed you, look what Grandromeda gave me isn’t it cool it’s a transformer and it is a robot and a car at the same time and its green and green is my favourite colour and its so cool isn’t it Aunty Lil” Teddy yelled, while simultaneously wrapping his arms around her neck and pressing kisses to her cheek.

“It’s very cool” Lily assured him, kissing him back “and I missed you too little Bear, I’m so glad your home”

Remus walked in a minute later, looking like a pack mule juggling all their luggage, which he dumped unceremoniously in the entry way before crossing the room to envelope Lily in a hug of his own.

“Are you ok” he whispered against her ear as she returned his hug

“Yes and no.  But it’s not important right now, we can talk about it after Bear is in bed ok?”

Over a takeaway pizza they talked about Remus and Teddy’s weekend away.  Teddy’s Mum, Dora was just 18 when she had passed away, very suddenly and very unexpectedly during child birth – severe post partum haemorrhage the Doctors had told them – and since then Remus had made the 8 hour round trip to her mother Andromeda’s house with Teddy 3 or 4 times a year so that she could see her grandson.  This particular visit had included a trip to the Zoo (Teddy was currently mad about Hippos, which he called Hippopopomouses), a visit to the beach to build sandcastles (even though it was way to freezing to go swimming Aunty Lil) and 3 different playgrounds.  Eventually Teddy seemed to talk himself out, and fell asleep mid sentence in his seat at the table.  Remus carried him to bed while Lily did a quick tidy up and made them both tea before reconvening on the lounge. 

Lily was barely seated before Remus pounced “Ok, truth time, how are you really”

“I’m mostly ok” she answered truthfully “Still a little shaken up seeing Severus again, and definitely not loving the memories seeing him dredged up, but I really do think I’m doing good all things considered”

“Sirius said you spoke to his Mum”

“I did.  It was a bit weird at first.  You know I never talk about it to anyone besides you and Hope, but she was just there, and before I knew it the words just spewed out of me like I had no control over them”

Remus laughed at that “That sounds like something that happens around Mia.  I’d only met her twice before I gave her the full story of Teddy and Dora.  I don’t even think I’d told Sirius the whole story until we’d been dating 3 months”

They talked quietly for another hour or so, before Remus excused himself to make a quick call to Sirius before heading to bed.  Lily quickly tidied the already clean lounge room, rinsed the tea cups, and was half way through double checking all the doors were locked when her phone beeped alerting her to an incoming message.  It was a facebook messenger notification ‘James Potter wants to connect with you’ illuminating her screen.  Lily felt her skin tingle in anticipation while simultaneously attempting to squish down the feeling, sure he was only messaging her to say something mundane like “I found one of your socks in the bathroom, I’ll send it home with Remus next time I see him”  Lily took a deep breath and opened the message open.

**Hey, just wanted to check you were ok and not missing me and Pads too much XD**

Lily rolled her eyes.  She didn’t know James that well, but from what she did know this message seemed to perfectly personify him.  She tapped out her reply

_I’m really going to need an explanation of those ridiculous nicknames one day.  And yes, thank you, I’m doing good.  Missing Sirius (who wouldn’t) but you, not so much_

**You wound me Red.**

_I will do more than wound you if you call me Red again.  Are you attached to your genitals by chance?  Asking for science…_

**Rather attached, yes.  So I guess Lily will have to do.  So boring.**

**As for the nicknames, that’s like a level 12 friendship story, and you are only sitting at about a solid 5 right now.  You’ll have to work on that.**

_And how exactly does one become a level 12 friend?_

**Typically, alcohol.  I’m a very, very, overfriendly drunk.  Pulling off epic pranks also works, as does nudity.  But I try not to do that last one too often if I can help it.  Still traumatised from that night I somehow ended up being invited to drink with a group of grey nomad nudists on a trip to the beach a few years back.**

_Ummmm I am so not asking anymore about that story._

**Are you sure? It’s quite entertaining**

_Definitely sure.  You can keep that trauma all to yourself._

**You’re a harsh woman Lily**

_So I’ve been told.  Mainly by Teddy when I wont let him have chocolate for dinner when I babysit.  And make him brush his teeth._

**Excuse me, chocolate for dinner is a perfectly legitimate choice.  It’s made from milk aka protein and cocoa beans, aka a plant, therefore salad.**

_Note to self, never let James talk to Teddy.  Or Remus for that matter.  Kid gets it from somewhere after all._

**Teddy sounds awesome**

_He really is.  Having him is like all the best bits of having a kid without having to do any actual parenting.  And not to toot my own horn, but having been raised by Remus and myself, he is basically perfect._

**Why was he raised by you 2?  Where is his mum (can I ask that?  Just let me know if its not ok and I’ll ask something else)**

_It’s fine, its not like it’s a secret.  His Mum, Dora, died in childbirth.  Her and Rem weren’t together at that point, it was more like a 5 night stand gone wrong.  They were planning on co parenting together though, Dora actually moved in to our spare room a few weeks before Teddy was born.  When Remus was finally able to bring him home from hospital it was kind of unspoken that I’d help him raise his son._

**Wow.  I don’t know what to say.  Sorry about Teddy’s mum, that must have been awful.  I bet Remus is grateful to have a friend as amazing as you**

_It really was.  Teddy was preemie, and there was a bit of a custody dispute with Dora’s Mum at first which didn’t help either, but they managed to work it out amicably.  As for me being an amazing friend, it’s no less than he deserves.  I owe him so much, helping him with Teddy barely even scratches the surface._

**Not to sound like I’m deliberately moving on to a somewhat lighter topic for this fine Sunday evening (which I totally am, shhhh it’s a secret) I need your opinion on a very important topic.  Which is better – chocolate cake or brownies?**

_Well that depends on the situation.  Are we having dessert or a party?_

**Dessert**

_Brownies then.  Provided they are hot out of the oven and served with ice cream._

**Dear god that sounds so good right now.**

_I know right.  If it wasn’t 11pm I’d go make some._

**Would you invite me over to share your dessert?**

_That depends, did you eat all your vegetables at dinner time?_

**Kind of….  There was onion and capsicum on the pizza we ordered**

_Close enough._

**I guess I’ll have to take a raincheck on dessert then.**

_Yep, next time I make brownies you’ll be the first person I invite over to share them with.  Now, on that note, as fun as it has been to chat with you, I really need to get some sleep.  Early start tomorrow ugh.  Good night James x_

**Good Night Lils xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short getting to know each other chapter. Texting fashion, because it was the easiest way to break through the block I had to get to where I wanted it to go.

Lily woke to her alarm the next morning, and as she grabbed her phone to switch the incessant noise off she noticed a series of unread messages, all from James, the earliest being time stamped at the completely ludicrous time of 4:59am.  Sinking back under her quilt she opened her messenger app.

**Good Morning Lils : )**

**Not a morning person huh?**

**Swimming unit starts today – which one is a better look for the teacher to rock at the pool?**

**< Image>**

**< Image> **

**< Image>**

**< Image>**

Lily couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at the pictures he had sent in which he was modelling various swim suits – Boardshorts and a rashie, boardshorts with no rashie, a teeny red pair of budgie smugglers and alarmingly, a fluorescent green Borat mankini.   She felt her face begin to flush.  Dear lord the man was fit-as-fuck.

**Just so you know it’s currently one vote for the Borat.**

_It’s probably best for your career if you don’t get arrested for indecent exposure.  Better make it option 1 ; )_

**What, don’t you think the principal would appreciate this fine bod?**

_Probably not._

_Where do you work anyway?_

**Hogwarts College, PE teacher.  The lessons are being held at the Hogsmede rec centre if you felt like popping in to ogle ; )**

_Interesting career choice.  And thanks for the invite, such a shame, I’m like super, super, busy today.  Maybe next time._

**I’m devastated.  So what do you do for work?**

_I have a shitefully boring office job.  I hate it with every fibre of my being._

**And you still work there because?**

_Sadly, because it pays reasonably well and I need the money.  I have plans to hopefully quit soon though.  Just need to push through a few more months_

**And then what are your plans?**

_I’ll be finished with my degree (finally) and with a bit of luck I’ll get a teaching job all of my own.  Kindergarten to 2 nd grade in a perfect world._

**Hogwarts is a K-12 school.  I’m happy to put a good word in for you with our principal if it would help…**

_I may just take you up on that offer Mr Potter._

_What the hell were you doing up before 5 anyway?  I didn’t even realise they had a 4:59 in the morning as well as the evening_

**Morning run**

_Ewwwww, why do you hate yourself so much?_

**Just the opposite.  I love the buzz it gives me.  It’s amazing.  Running, watching the sun come up and the world come to life.**

_I must be more sleep deprived than I first thought, you just made early mornings sound almost worth it with the whole sun coming up and the world coming to life thing_

**I’ll have to drag you out with me one day.  Although maybe for a sunrise breakfast instead of a run if you’d prefer?**

_Breakfast sounds so much more pleasant than running_

**It’s a date : )  And now, alas, I must bid you adieu.  Staff meeting at 7:30, and I’m running late.  Have a good day Lil**

Lily swore as she realised how much time she had wasted chatting with James, and flew out of bed and into the shower.  15 minutes later was washed, dried, dressed and racing out of the door to the train station, praying she hadn’t missed her usual train.  Dolores would kill her if she was late.

*****************************************************

**Hey, how was your day?**

_Ugh, don’t even get me started.  How was swimming?_

**Surprisingly good.  Everyone was relatively well behaved.  Didn’t even have to give out any detentions for attempting to drown each other which is a first.**

**But back to your day.  What happened?**

_My bloody boss happened.  I mean, she happens every day, but today was particularly painful._

**What did she do?  I’m good at revenge plots if you need ideas…**

_Where do I even start?  She treats me like I’m some brainless trainee.  I literally do her job for her while shes off screwing the boss (yes, actually screwing, its like the worst kept secret in the company) while she takes all the credit.  I’m not supposed to give people my own email address, but rather hers so she can monitor everything that comes in.  Same with the phone, I have to ‘pick up’ all the calls from her number, even though they are 98% of the time for me.  She controls the office heating to her specifications regardless of anyone else.  Today it was like 45 degrees inside.  It’s September.  But she was cold, so on goes the heating.  But the thing that got to me most today was when she made a major mistake on something she actually worked on herself and then told Fudge it was my fault.  Despite the fact that I questioned the mistake a week ago and was told it wasn’t my concern._

**Remind me again why you haven’t quit yet?**

_Remus asks me that question pretty much daily.  Unfortunately for me that damn money tree in the backyard hasn’t sprouted yet._

**Ha, mine wont grow either.**

**So, ummm, not that I don’t love this messaging thing we’ve got going on, but do you think maybe I could get your number and call you instead?**

_Oh, ok, it’s XXXX XXX XXX_

(Incoming call from Unknown number)

_“Hello?”_

**“Hey, it’s me, James.”**

_“I kind of figured.  Wouldn’t have answered the phone otherwise”_

**“You don’t like talking on the phone?  We can go back to messages if you’re more comfortable with it.  I really don’t mind”**

_”No, its fine.  Just normally don’t answer to unknown numbers”_

**“Right.  So what are your plans for the weekend?”**

_“Hanging with Bear.  Sirius called me today and asked if I’d mind having him for the weekend cause he wants to whisk Rem away for a surprise weekend getaway”_

**“Yeah I heard about that.  Anyway, I was wondering if you (and Teddy obvs) maybe wanted to hang out for a bit this weekend?”**

_“Ummm, yeah, sure, that’d be good.  What did you have in mind?”_

**“Does Teddy like the park?”**

_“Well, he is 5”_

**”Given I have basically no experience with 5 year olds I’ll take your sarcasm as a yes”**

_“How can you have no experience with 5 year olds?  You literally teach them”_

**”Actually, I don’t.  I take the high school grade PE classes”**

_“Oh, sorry”_

**“Nothing to apologise for, you didn’t know.  Anyway, we’ve established Teddy likes the park, but do you like picnics.  I know this great place?”**

_“Not sure, I’ve never really been on one”_

**“How have you never been on a picnic?  I thought every one our age was dragged on them by their parents as kids”**

_“Well, it’s possible that my parents did it when I was little, but I don’t remember them.  And after that I didn’t exactly have a normal life.  Picnics weren’t a thing we did with my first foster family, and then well, yeah, I just didn’t”_

**“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you”**

_“You didn’t upset me.  I just don’t like talking about that period of my life.  But yes, I would like to go on a picnic”_

**“Excellent.  We can hash out the details later in the week”**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around in my head for weeks, and I finally managed to get the start of it out. The whole story is there, but making all the thoughts cooperate on paper is proving to be a slight challenge right now, but hopefully it wont take to long. At this stage, I'm predicting around 5 chapters, but who really knows?


End file.
